The Missing Moonlight Princess
by ReSessimoure101
Summary: A legend uncovered, a missing princess of the night. Can the Ponyville girls solve the ancient kidnapping, or will the legend remain just that, a legend?


_Hello everypony! My name is ReSessimoure101, and this is my first MLP: FIM Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. This is really an experiment that I've wanted to do for a while, so its up to you, the readers to decide whether you like it or not. _

_Enjoy!_

The Missing Moonlight Princess

Chapter 1

Legends and Family

"_At the beginning, the world began as a place consumed by chaos and destruction. Many ponies lived in terror at the thought of leaving their homes due to this, but they could not hide from the hunger and starvation that consumed them, which thus brought about even more chaos. The world struggled to survive until one day it was completely consumed by darkness..._

_Suddenly though, two magnificent ponies appeared and together they defeated the darkness. One consumed the darkness into herself, while the other filled the world with his rays of light and hope. Their powers brought peace and harmony to the land, and brought joy to all of its residents. The other ponies were amazed by not only their strength, but also how unique they both were, for they were both winged unicorns, which had never been seen before._

_They were soon placed as rulers of the land and there they stayed for thousands of years. They had three children, all beautiful girls. The eldest was named Celestia, and she would rule over the day. The two youngest were fraternal twins, named Luna and Selene, and they were to rule over the night and moon. But, only a few days after the twins were born, Selene went missing. The King and Queen searched everywhere for the youngest of the twins, but after a 100 years of searching, she could still not be found. Giving up hope, the two left their other two daughters to rule the land and disappeared, never to be seen again..."_

Twilight Sparkle closed the ancient book and looked up at her friends, all of whom had a different expression plastered on their face. Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring, while Rarity gave her a look for her unladylike behavior. Fluttershy looked a bit saddened by the ending of the story. Pinkie Pie sat transfixed on the book, as though more of the story would magically appear within its pages.

Applejack looked a bit confused, but was the only one who was brave enough to ask(who wasn't asleep...), "So, does that mean that Luna isn't the only princess of the night? That she really does have a twin? 'Cause that sounds pretty darn strange to hear, don't ya' think?"

The others nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle sighed and nodded herself. "I know it does sound strange, but I found this book in the ancient history section of the Canterlot library when I went to visit Shining Armor and Candance. It was lying in the deepest parts covered in dust. I asked Princess Celestia about it, but she didn't say much except not to mention it to Princess Luna. She seemed a bit depressed upon seeing the book, so I wasn't able to ask her anything else about it..." She explained to them.

Rarity nodded in understanding. "But do you think that it could be real? That there may in fact be a missing princess? Does it say anything about what she may look like?" She asked, walking over to Twilight so that she could get a better look at the book.

Twilight opened the book once again and began skimming through the pages, looking for any signs of what the princess may have looked like. "Nothing, it does mention that both Luna and Selene had dark coats like their mother, and the same midnight blue mane, but nothing else."

"Well darling, I'm guessing from the fact that not only her parents were alicorns, but also Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are as well, that there is a good possibility that she to is a alicorns." Rarity pointed out.

Fluttershy nodded. "**A-and since she is a-also Princess Luna's t-twin, s-she probably only c-comes out at n-night." **She said in that quiet voice of hers.

"Then why don't we try to find her?" Rainbow Dash said, having woken up once Rarity said started speaking. "It will an like an adventure!" She said, shooting a hoof into the air.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping out of her trance. "We can be like, a superhero team!" She squealed.

Applejack just rolled her eyes. "You guys, weren't y'all paying even a lick of attention? The King and Queen spent YEARS looking for the princess, and they never could find her. Its been over a thousand years since then, what makes y'all think we would be able to find her?"

"Well we will never know if we don't at least TRY." Rainbow said, shooting Applejack a glare.

Twilight decided to step in before things turned into a fight. "You guy are both correct in some ways." She said before turning to Rainbow Dash. "You are right that we may never know if we could have found the princess if we don't try, but Applejack is also correct about the fact that we wouldn't even know where to begin... She could be anywhere..." She trailed off before a thought came to her and she used her magic to bring a scroll down from one of the shelves. Unrolling it made it to be a map of Equestria and all of its surrounding lands.

The others gathered around her and looked down at the map, all of them a bit confused at what the purple unicorn was doing. "I've got an idea," Twilight Sparkle said, looking up at her friends. "Lets think of all the places where you couldn't hide a pony like the princess so we can mark those places out on where we don't need to look. That way they we can narrow down our search a lot easier."

The others finally understood and nodded before Rainbow Dash started them off. "She couldn't be in Cloudsdale, anyone up there would have noticed her right away."

"Same with Canterlot, Princess Celestia would have been able to sense her there." Twilight said, crossing off the two places on the map.

"Appleloosa and others like it are the same, its too small of a place for her to be hidden." Applejack pointed out.

They continued to shoot off names for about an hour until finally they could think of no more. Twilight ran over the ones that were left, and realize that there were only two places left on the map, Manehattan and Ponyville. "Well, at least we were able to narrow it down." She told them.

The others looked to see what she was talking about and they groaned together in unison.

"You have got to be kidding me! We went through all of that to find out that she could be right here in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash said, a bit frustrated now.

Rarity nodded and sighed. "But wouldn't we have seen her if she was here? I doubt anypony could miss someone like that."

"Yes, but maybe she has the ability to change what she looks like, or is very good at hiding." Twilight pointed out. "Whatever the reason though, I guess we should start by going to Manehattan and searching there first."

The rest of them agreed and planned to catch the train to Manehattan the next morning before they all gathered in their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~_Elsewhere in the Night_~*~*~*~

_**A pony covered in a long black cloak sat upon a hilltop, watching the full moon and the stars around it. She laid on the grass and sighed before placing her head upon her front hooves before slowly falling asleep, knowing that she would wake up before the sun was brought into the sky and she would have to return home.**_

~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~

_Ok, so that is the end of chapter 1, tell me what you think and if you think I should continue. Like I said, this is an experiment, so if you have any problems, please feel free to tell me._


End file.
